Ïîø¸÷èíà
by Phantom7
Summary: Êîãäà òåáÿ ëþáÿò, à òû - íåò, ýòî òîæå ìó÷åíèå, íî êîãäà òåáÿ áðîñàþò òîëüêî èç-çà Ñìåðòåëüíîãî çíàêà...


07.09.02 - 23.09.02 Î.Í.-Ì.

****

Ïîù¸÷èíà

Çà çàâòðàêîì êóñîê â ãîðëî íå ëåçåò, ÿ öåæó óæå âòîðóþ ÷àøêó êàïó÷÷èíî. ×òî, èõ âñåõ ïîóáèâàëî ïî äîðîãå? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå ÿ æå îäèí ïîëó÷àþ êîððåñïîíäåíöèþ â Õîãâàðòñå!.. Íó, ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó! Â ïåðâûõ æå ðÿäàõ ñîâ ÿ âèæó å¸ íåÿñûòü, è ñ òðÿñóùèìèñÿ ïîäæèëêàìè (õîòÿ âíåøíå âñ¸ òàê æå ñïîêîéíî) æäó, êîãäà ïèñüìî óïàä¸ò ìíå â ðóêè. Â êîíâåðòå ëåæèò êîðîòêàÿ çàïèñêà:

"Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ! ß óæå âûëåòåëà. Âñòðå÷àåìñÿ â ÷àñ äíÿ â õîëëå íàøåãî îòåëÿ, êàê è äîãîâàðèâàëèñü. ×òîáû Âû ìåíÿ óçíàëè, ñîîáùàþ, ÷òî íà ìíå áóäåò êðàñíûé äæåìïåð ñ êâàäðàòíûì âûðåçîì è ò¸ìíî-ñèíÿÿ þáêà. Âû áóäåòå â îäåæäå Âàøåãî ëþáèìîãî ÷¸ðíîãî öâåòà, äà? Ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäó âñòðå÷è. Âàøà Ëèçàíäðà."

Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ñêàçàòü Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî ìîè ïÿòèäíåâíûå ïàñõàëüíûå êàíèêóëû ïîäòâåðæäàþòñÿ, è ÿ îòïðàâëÿþñü îòäûõàòü â Le Domaine de Beauvois, ãäå ìåíÿ ìîæíî áóäåò íàéòè â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî. Õì, èñêðåííå íàäåþñü, ÷òî "â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî" íå ïðîèçîéä¸ò...

Äîðîæíàÿ ñóìêà ñ ìàãëîâñêîé îäåæäîé ñîáðàíà ñ âå÷åðà, ïîýòîìó óæå ÷åðåç ÷àñ ÿ áëàãîïîëó÷íî àïïàðèðóþ èç Õîãñìèòà â Ïàðèæ, òàì êîððåêòèðóþ êîîðäèíàòû äîëèíû Ëóàðû è ïåðåìåùàþñü â Òóð. ×òîáû íå âûçûâàòü ïîäîçðåíèé, ó âîêçàëà ñàæóñü â ìàãëîâñêóþ æåëåçíóþ ïîâîçêó, óïðàâëÿåìóþ ñïåöèàëüíî îáó÷åííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ïîä íàçâàíèåì "òàêñè", è ïîëó÷àþ â ñâî¸ ðàñïîðÿæåíèå ÷àñ íà ñïîêîéíûå ðàçäóìüÿ.

* * *

Ìû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ïÿòü ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä, êîãäà ÿ îòïðàâèë â "Ìèð Àëõèìèè" ìàëåíüêóþ ñòàòüþ, ïîñâÿù¸ííóþ íîâîìó ìåòîäó èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ áåçîàðîâîãî êàìíÿ, è îíà íàñòîëüêî çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ýòèì âîïðîñîì, ÷òî íàïèñàëà ìíå ïèñüìî ñ ïðîñüáîé îáúÿñíèòü ïîäðîáíåå íåêîòîðûå àñïåêòû. ×åðåç ìåñÿö-äðóãîé ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûå òåìû áûëè îòëîæåíû, è ìû íà÷àëè ïðîñòî îáùàòüñÿ êàê äðóçüÿ. ß îòäûõàë äóøîé, ÷èòàÿ å¸ âåñ¸ëûå ðàññêàçû î æèçíè, ìû îáñóæäàëè êíèãè, êîòîðûå ïîêóïàëè è ÷èòàëè îäíîâðåìåííî, èíîãäà ÿ äåëèëñÿ ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè è ïðîáëåìàìè. Ìû ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëè äðóã äðóãà, ñ ïîëóñëîâà óãàäûâàÿ äóøåâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå è íàñòðîåíèå. Ñèòóàöèÿ îáëåã÷àëàñü òåì, ÷òî Ëèçàíäðà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà â áðàêå, è ïîýòîìó ÿ ñïîêîéíî îáùàëñÿ ñ íåé, íå áîÿñü òîãî, ÷òî îíà áóäåò âîñïðèíèìàòü ìåíÿ êàê âîçìîæíîãî êàíäèäàòà â ñïóòíèêè æèçíè. Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî íå òàê, ÿ áû îãðàíè÷èë íàøó ïåðåïèñêó îáñóæäåíèåì ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûõ âîïðîñîâ èëè ïðåäñòàë â íåé â ñâî¸ì îáû÷íîì îáëèêå - ñòðàøíîãî, âðåäíîãî, ÿçâèòåëüíîãî è ïðèäèðàþùåãîñÿ ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ãðîçó âñåé øêîëû. Íî âñ¸ ñêëàäûâàëîñü êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå, è ÿ ðàäîâàëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî íàø¸ë äðóãà, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå áûòü ìÿãêèì, òåðïåëèâûì, îáèæàþùèìñÿ íà ìåëî÷è, ïî-ìàëü÷èøåñêè áåççàáîòíûì è çàáàâíûì.

Îêîëî ìåñÿöà íàçàä îíà çàâåëà ðàçãîâîð î ïàñõàëüíûõ êàíèêóëàõ è ïðåäëîæèëà âñòðåòèòüñÿ â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè. Èäåÿ íå ïîêàçàëàñü ìíå òàêîé óæ çàìå÷àòåëüíîé. Ìåíÿ óñòðàèâàëè òå îòíîøåíèÿ, êîòîðûå åñòü ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ, à êòî äàñò ãàðàíòèþ, ÷òî ïîñëå âñòðå÷è îíè îñòàíóòñÿ òàêèìè æå? Ìîæåò áûòü, ìíå ñàìîìó áóäåò òÿæåëî îòâëå÷üñÿ îò óâèäåííîãî îáëèêà è âåðíóòüñÿ ê îáðàçó äðóãà, ñîçäàííîãî â íàøèõ ïèñüìàõ! ß èíîãäà çàáûâàþ, êàêîãî îíà ïîëà, äðóã îí è åñòü äðóã, âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò âîçðàñòà è ïîëîæåíèÿ â îáùåñòâå.

Òàê, íó è äëÿ ÷åãî ÿ ñåáÿ âî âñ¸ì ýòîì óáåæäàþ? À äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàâåðèòü â ýòîì Å¨, êîãäà óâèäèìñÿ. Å¸ ïîñëåäíèå ïèñüìà áûëè íàïîëíåíû òîíêèìè íàì¸êàìè ñîâñåì íå íà äðóæáó. Òðîëëÿ íà...! ß ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ çàáîòà î ìî¸ì çäîðîâüå è íåðâíîì íàïðÿæåíèè íîñèëà ÷åðåñ÷óð ëè÷íûé õàðàêòåð. Êàê îíà òàì ïèñàëà? "Ó Âàñ ñëèøêîì áîëüøàÿ íàãðóçêà. È åñëè ìàëîëåòíèå øàëîïàè òàê ñèëüíî äåéñòâóþò íà íåðâû, ÷òî õî÷åòñÿ çàïóëüíóòü êîëáîé â ñòåíó, òî Âàì áåçóñëîâíî íåîáõîäèì îòäûõ â ñïîêîéíîé îáñòàíîâêå è, æåëàòåëüíî, â êîìïàíèè õîðîøåé çíàêîìîé. Êàê Âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ ìàëåíüêèé çàìîê-îòåëü íà 30 íîìåðîâ â ëåñó? Òàì ìîæíî êàòàòüñÿ âåðõîì, èãðàòü â òåííèñ èëè ïëàâàòü â áàññåéíå. À ìîæíî ïðîñòî ãóëÿòü ïî áåðåãó îçåðà Áðèôî è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü äíè è íî÷è íàïðîë¸ò." Àãà! Ó ìåíÿ òàê ìàëî â æèçíè çàìêîâ â ëåñó íà áåðåãó îçåðà! Âåñü ãîä ìå÷òàë îòäîõíóòü â òàêîì! Òîëüêî áóäóò ÷åòûðå îòëè÷èÿ: ìîæíî ïëàâàòü â áàññåéíå, êàòàòüñÿ íà ëîøàäÿõ, íåò ìàëîëåòíèõ è ñòàðûõ èäèîòîâ êðóãîì, è ñïëîøíûå ìàãëû. Çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñïîñîá ðàçâåÿòüñÿ îò øêîëüíîé ðóòèíû. Ãîâîðþ ñ ñàðêàçìîì!

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, monsieur? (Âû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëè, ìñüå?)

×òî çà ëþáîïûòíûé íàðîä! Çàíèìàëñÿ áû ëó÷øå ñâîèìè äåëàìè, à íå ïðèñòàâàë ñ âîïðîñàìè, òàê íå äîëãî è â ëÿãóøêó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ... èëè â ñêîëîïåíäðó, ó íå¸ áîëüøå íîã, áûñòðåå áåãàòü áóäåò. Õì, ïðèÿòíî çíàòü, ÷òî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ÿ ìîãó âçìàõíóòü ïàëî÷êîé (ðîäíûå 14 äþéìîâ, ÷¸ðíîå äåðåâî, æèëû äðàêîíà... ÿ ïîìíþ, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü äåëàòü ñïåöèàëüíûé çàêàç, ò.ê. íè îäíà èç ïàëî÷åê àíãëèéñêîãî ïðîèçâîäñòâà ìåíÿ íå âûáðàëà) è èçìåíèòü âñ¸ òàê, êàê õî÷åòñÿ ìíå. Àãà, òóò æå ïîÿâÿòñÿ ìèíèñòåðñêèå ìîëîä÷èêè, áóäóò èñïðàâëÿòü ëÿãóøàòíèêó ïàìÿòü, à ìíå ïîòîì âûãîâîð âêàòÿò.

- Non, rien. Ne se distrayez pas des chemins. (Íåò, íè÷åãî. Íå îòâëåêàéòåñü îò äîðîãè.)

Âñ¸-òàêè ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî âñ¸ – ïëîä ìîåãî áîëüíîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ó å¸ ìóæà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âàæíûå äåëà, è ïîýòîìó îíà åäåò îäíà? È ñïðàøèâàëà î ìî¸ì çäîðîâüå òîëüêî èç âåæëèâîñòè. Äà, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ìíå íå òàê ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèòñÿ îáùàòüñÿ ñ æåíùèíàìè, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ó íèõ â ãîëîâå. È ýòî âîîáùå íåâîçìîæíî! Ïåðâûé æå ýêñïåðèìåíò ñðàçó îòáèë ó ìåíÿ îõîòó ïðîíèêàòü â ðàçóì æåíùèíû – ìíîãîóðîâíåâûé àä – íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïî äîëãó ñëóæáû ïðèõîäèëîñü ýòî äåëàòü ÷àñòî. Áóäü âñ¸ ïðîêëÿòî! Ýòî íå áûëà âûõîäêà ïîäðîñòêà, íåò, ÿ ø¸ë ê ýòîìó äîëãèå ãîäû... íî ïî÷åìó â êîíöå ÿ ïîïàë ïðÿìî â îáúÿòèÿ Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà, à íå âûáðàë ïàðàëëåëüíóþ äîðîãó ñâåòëîé Ñèëû? Âåäü, â èòîãå, ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî îêàçàëñÿ çäåñü... íåò, ÿ âñ¸ åù¸ èäó ïî äâóì äîðîãàì îäíîâðåìåííî. È ýòî – ìî¸ íàêàçàíèå çà âñå ñîâåðø¸ííûå îøèáêè. È èñïðàâëÿòü èõ ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ âñþ æèçíü.

- Arriver. Votre hótel, monsieur. (Ïðèåõàëè. Âàø îòåëü, ìñüå.)

ß ðàñïëàòèëñÿ è âûøåë èç ìàøèíû, ìàãë äîñòàë èç çàäíåé ÷àñòè ïîâîçêè ìîþ ñóìêó è ïðîâîð÷àë ñåáå ïîä íîñ "Quel seulement des types tu ne rencontreras pas de nos jours!" ("Êàêèõ òîëüêî òèïîâ íå âñòðåòèøü â íàøè äíè!") Íà ñåáÿ áû ïîñìîòðåë...

* * *

×àñ äíÿ. Íî ïåðåä òåì êàê ïîêèíóòü íîìåð, äàâàé âçãëÿíåì îòâëå÷¸ííî â çåðêàëî è ñêàæåì - ÷ü¸ îòðàæåíèå ìû âèäèì? Âûñîêèé õóäîé ìóæ÷èíà ëåò òðèäöàòè ñåìè - òðèäöàòè äåâÿòè, êîæà áëåäíàÿ, à íà ôîíå ÷¸ðíîãî äæåìïåðà êàæåòñÿ ñîâñåì áåëîé (èíòåðåñíî, à êàêîé åù¸ îíà ìîæåò áûòü ó ìåíÿ îò æèçíè â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ!). Äëèííûå ÷¸ðíûå âîëîñû âèñÿò âäîëü ëèöà êàê îáû÷íî... âðîäå ìàãëû òàê íå íîñÿò? À ìíå ïëåâàòü! Èì è ìîé äëèííûé íîñ ñ ãîðáèíêîé íå íðàâèòñÿ, è âçãëÿä... íè÷åãî, ïÿòü äíåé óæ êàê-íèáóäü ïîòåðïÿò. Ïîñìîòðèì, ïîíðàâëþñü ëè ÿ Ëèçàíäðå.

Íó, ãäå? Ãäå îíà? Êðàñíîå... ìíå íóæíî íàéòè êðàñíûé öâåò, ýòî å¸ äæåìïåð... Âîò! Ïî ëåñòíèöå ñïóñêàåòñÿ ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñî ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè... óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå... ýòî îíà.

-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Ñåâåðóñ! ß ïðèìåðíî òàê Âàñ ñåáå è ïðåäñòàâëÿëà.

-Äîáðûé äåíü, Ëèçàíäðà. Äîáðàëèñü áåç òðóäíîñòåé?

-Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå. ß àïïàðèðîâàëà íà ìåñòíûé âîêçàë, à îòòóäà äîáðàëàñü ïî-ìàãëîâñêè. Òàêîå èíòåðåñíîå ïðèêëþ÷åíèå! Ïðåäëàãàþ ñðàçó ïîéòè ãóëÿòü!

Îíà ïîäõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ ïîä ðóêó è ðàäîñòíàÿ òàùèò íà óëèöó...

* * *

- Monsieur a l'air mal. Ne souhaitez pas le cognac? (Ìñüå íåâàæíî âûãëÿäèò. Íå æåëàåòå êîíüÿê?) - îáðàùàåòñÿ êî ìíå áàðìåí, ñî÷óâñòâåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ìîè ïîíèêøèå ïîä ãðóçîì îòâåòñòâåííîñòè ïëå÷è.

- Inutilement! (Áåñïîëåçíî!)

Õì, ÷òî ìíå êàêîé-òî êîíüÿê! Âûïåé ÿ ñåé÷àñ äàæå íàñòîéêó ïàñë¸íà ñ ìàíäðàãîðîé, ìíå áû è òî ëó÷øå íå ñòàëî. Òðîëëü âñ¸ ïîäåðè! ß æå çíàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê, ïðåä÷óâñòâîâàë òàêóþ ñèòóàöèþ, íî íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë. Îíà - çàìóæíÿÿ æåíùèíà, ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ â ñâîåé äîìàøíåé æèçíè, çàõîòåëîñü íîâûõ çíàêîìñòâ è âïå÷àòëåíèé? Ïîæàëóéñòà! Ìíå èíòåðåñíî ñ òîáîé îáùàòüñÿ, òû çàñòàâëÿåøü çàäóìàòüñÿ, îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ïîâñåäíåâíûõ ïðîáëåì, èíîãäà äà¸øü ñîâåòû, äîñòîéíûå ðàññìîòðåíèÿ. Íî íè÷åãî áîëüøå! Íåóæåëè èç ìîèõ ïèñåì ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü âûâîäû î "íåæíîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòè"? Òîãäà ñ ÷åãî âäðóã îíà âçÿëà, ÷òî ÿ âëþáë¸í??? Áîëüøåé ÷óøè ïðåäñòàâèòü òðóäíî!

È ïî÷åìó òåïåðü äâåðü â íîìåð íå îòêðûâàåòñÿ? À-à, ýòî íóæíî äåëàòü êëþ÷îì... Ìåðëèí, êàêîå áëàæåíñòâî îêàçàòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå, ãäå íèêòî íå ëåçåò â äóøó, íå áîëòàåò áåç óìîëêà, íå ïûòàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñõâàòèâ ìîþ ðóêó âðîäå êàê äëÿ îïîðû, "Àõ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæíà ýòîãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ìîë÷àòü, ÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ Âàñ ëþáëþ!" Ïðåêðàñíî, òîëüêî ýòîãî äëÿ ïîëíîòû ñ÷àñòüÿ ìíå íå õâàòàëî...

Èíòåðåñíî, à ó ìàãëîâ â âàííîé èä¸ò òîëüêî õîëîäíàÿ âîäà, èëè ãîðÿ÷àÿ òàì òîæå åñòü? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Ëþáëþ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ ïîä äóøåì â ïîëíî÷ü, êîãäà âñå ñïÿò, è íèêòî íå ëîìèòñÿ â äâåðü ñïàëüíè, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü îá î÷åðåäíîì ×Ï.

Èòàê, îíà ìåíÿ íåïîíÿòíî çà ÷òî ëþáèò. Íóæíî õîòü â çåðêàëî ïîñìîòðåòüñÿ - ÷òî îíà âî ìíå íàøëà! Äà, ôèãóðà ñòðîéíàÿ, æèâîòà ïî÷òè íåò.. êàê áû ñåáå çà ñïèíó çàãëÿíóòü?.. Â îáùåì, ñ àíàòîìèåé âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, íî îíà-òî çàÿâèëà, ÷òî íà÷àëà òåðÿòüñÿ â ÷óâñòâàõ äàâíî, à äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ îíà ìåíÿ íå âèäåëà. Õîðîøî, ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî â ïèñüìàõ ïðåäñòàëà ìîÿ èñòèííàÿ ñóùíîñòü, íî â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè ÿ íå ìîãó âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê â ïåðåïèñêå! È ýòî âïîëíå ÷åñòíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé â ðåàëüíîñòè. Íî äàæå åñëè áû âñ¸ áûëî òàê, êàê îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿåò, ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî íå èñïûòûâàþ ê íåé íèêàêèõ ÷óâñòâ. È æåëàíèé. Âîîáùå! Óóóóó, êàê îíà ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ ïûòàëàñü çàòàùèòü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü ÷òî-òî-òàì-âàæíîå... åëå îòáèëñÿ! Ãëóïàÿ æåíùèíà íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ÷òî-òî õî÷ó, òî âîçüìó ýòî ñàì, áåç ïðèãëàøåíèé. Âåñ¸ëåíüêèå ìíå ïðåäñòîÿò äíè "îòäûõà"...

* * *

Óæå øåñòü óòðà, à ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãó çàñíóòü. Íåñïðàâåäëèâî, ïî÷åìó âñåãäà ñî÷óâñòâóþò òåì, êòî áåçîòâåòíî âëþáë¸í, à íå òåì, êòî ñòàëêèâàåòñÿ ñ íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ áûòü çà ýòî â îòâåòå! Æèë ñåáå ñïîêîéíî, íè îò êîãî íå çàâèñåë, è âîò - ðàäîñòü ñëó÷èëàñü: "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ Âàñ ëþáëþ è ãîòîâà áðîñèòü ðàäè Âàñ ñåìüþ". Äóðà! Áðîñèòü âåðíîãî ëþáÿùåãî ìóæà, ïðîâåðåííîãî ãîäàìè ñîâìåñòíîé æèçíè, ðàäè çíàêîìîãî òîëüêî ïî ïèñüìàì ñàìîãî ñòðàøíîãî ïðîôåññîðà Õîãâàðòñà ñ áîëåå ÷åì ñîìíèòåëüíûì ïðîøëûì! Íåò, ó æåíùèí òî÷íî íå âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå ñ ãîëîâîé... À ìíå-òî ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü? ß ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâóþ òÿæåñòü îòâåòñòâåííîñòè çà ýòîò å¸ êàïðèç, òàêàÿ ìóêà - âèäåòü âëþáë¸ííûé âçãëÿä è ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó âûïîëíÿòü å¸ îæèäàíèÿ. ß íå õî÷ó ïðèíèìàòü å¸ æåðòâó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ìíå íå íóæíà!! Äà, ìîæåò áûòü íå êàæäîìó äàíî òàê ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñïîêîéíîé ñåìåéíîé æèçíüþ, íî âû íèêîãäà íå ñòàâèëè ñåáÿ íà ìåñòî òîãî, ðàäè êîãî æåðòâóþò? Êîãî òàê "ñèëüíî ëþáÿò"?! À âû ïîñòàâüòå! Ñàìîå ïðîòèâíîå çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî åñëè áû îíà áûëà ïîñòîðîííåé æåíùèíîé, ÿ áû ïðîñòî íàïëåâàë íà å¸ ÷óâñòâà, óø¸ë èç å¸ æèçíè, íî Ëèçàíäðà... Ëèçàíäðà - ìîé äðóã, è ÿ íå ìîãó ïîñòóïèòü ñ íåé íåäîñòîéíî. ß â îòâåòå çà å¸ áëàãîïîëó÷èå, òåì áîëåå ÷òî â ýòîì åñòü è ìîÿ âèíà... ß äîëæåí ïîïûòàòüñÿ âñ¸ èñïðàâèòü, îáúÿñíèòü åé íåñîñòîÿòåëüíîñòü å¸ ÷óâñòâ è âåðíóòü å¸ ìóæó. Ðåøåíî, çàâòðà ÿ ñ íåé ïîãîâîðþ.

Òàê, ðàç ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ñïëþ, ïîéäó-êà ÿ ïîïëàâàþ â áàññåéíå, íå áåñïîêîÿñü, ÷òî ìåíÿ êòî-òî óâèäèò íå ñîâñåì... õì... â îäåæäå.

Òèøèíà... Ñâåòèëüíèêè íåñêîëüêî ÿðêèå, íî ýòî íåâàæíî, âñ¸ ðàâíî íèêîãî íåò. Âîäà ò¸ïëàÿ. Ñêèäûâàþ ìàõðîâûé õàëàò, ïîïðàâëÿþ øîðòû... ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå - áûòü â îáùåñòâåííîì ìåñòå è íå ñòûäèòüñÿ ñâîåãî òåëà... Ðàçáåæàëñÿ, ïðûãíóë, âñå âàæíûå ìûñëè îñòàâèë íà áåðåãó.

Õîðîøàÿ âîäà. Ïëàâàë âñåãî ïîë÷àñà, à óñòàë òàê, ÷òî äàæå ãîòîâ óñíóòü. Íè÷åãî, ñåé÷àñ óñòàíîâëþ â êîìíàòå çâóêîâîé áàðüåð è ê îáåäó êàê ðàç âûñïëþñü. Ïîðó÷íè ñêîëüçêèå, êàê áû íå...

-Ñåâåðóñ! Âû óæå?..

-Ëèçàíäðà?!

Êàêîãî ëåøåãî å¸ ïðèíåñëî ñþäà â òàêóþ ðàíü! Îíà ìåäëåííî ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä ñ ìîåãî ëèöà íà ïëå÷è, ãðóäü, çàäåðæèâàåòñÿ íà øîðòàõ, ñêîëüçèò ïî á¸äðàì... Íåïðèÿòíî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îáúåêòîì òàêîãî ïëîòîÿäíîãî âíèìàíèÿ... ß áûñòðî âûëåçàþ íà áîðòèê, íàêëîíÿþñü çà õàëàòîì è òóò ñëûøó äèêèé âñêðèê. Îíà ñìîòðèò íà ìîþ ðóêó... ëåâîå ïðåäïëå÷üå... Ñìåðòåëüíûé çíàê. Òðîëëü âñ¸ ïîäåðè! Îíà áëåäíååò, îòøàòûâàåòñÿ, ïåðåâîäèò ïîëíûé îòâðàùåíèÿ âçãëÿä íà ìî¸ ëèöî. Êàêàÿ äîëãàÿ ïàóçà... ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî åé ñêàçàòü. "Ïðîñòè, òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü" èëè "ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû îá ýòîì çíàëà"? À îíà ÷òî, ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí êðè÷àòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ - Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, íà êàæäîì ïåðåêð¸ñòêå? Ñîîáùàòü îá ýòîì êàæäîìó çíàêîìîìó?.. Îíà ðåçêî ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ìîë÷à óáåãàåò. Òàê ëó÷øå, ïóñòü ïîäóìàåò îáî âñ¸ì ñïîêîéíî.

* * *

"Ìåæäó íàìè âñ¸ êîí÷åíî. Âû - íå òîò ÷åëîâåê, â êîòîðîãî ÿ âëþáèëàñü. ß íå õî÷ó áîëüøå íè âèäåòü Âàñ, íè ñëûøàòü. Åñëè Âû ïðèøë¸òå ìíå ïèñüìî, òî ÿ åãî ñðàçó æå óíè÷òîæó. ß íåìåäëåííî ïîêèäàþ Ôðàíöèþ."

ß äåðæó çàïèñêó â ðóêå è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå ñïðàâèëñÿ. ×òî ÿ ïîòåðÿë äðóãà èç-çà ïðîñòîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ãëóïîñòè. Åñëè áû îíà â ìåíÿ íå âëþáèëàñü, âñ¸ áûëî áû õîðîøî, ìû áû ïðîäîëæàëè îáùàòüñÿ òàê æå, êàê ïðåæäå, íî ñåé÷àñ, ïîñëå òîãî êàê å¸ îñêîðáèë ìîé îòêàç, ýòî óæå íåâîçìîæíî. È åù¸ ýòà ìåòêà! Êëåéìî íå òîëüêî íà òåëå, íî è íà äóøå... íå òàê ïðîñòî áûëî åãî çàïîëó÷èòü, íî òåïåðü è íåâîçìîæíî èçáàâèòüñÿ... ß ïîíèìàþ å¸ óæàñ è îòâðàùåíèå, íî òîëüêî ïîëäíÿ íàçàä îíà ïðèçíàâàëàñü ìíå â èñêðåííåé ëþáâè! Òàê íåóæåëè ìåòêà ñðàçó íàñòîëüêî èñïîðòèëà ìîþ ëè÷íîñòü, ÷òî îíà ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì, íåäîñòîéíûì ëþáâè, äðóæáû, ïðîñòîãî âíèìàíèÿ è ó÷àñòèÿ? Äà, ÿ æèâó ñ ýòèì çíàêîì óæå 15 ëåò, è äàæå åñëè è èçìåíèëñÿ, òî çà ýòîò ïåðèîä ñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ òåì ñàìûì ìóæ÷èíîé, ñ êîòîðûì îíà ïåðåïèñûâàëàñü, ñ êîòîðûì äåëèëàñü ñâîèìè ïðîáëåìàìè è ðàäîñòÿìè, è êîòîðîãî ñìîãëà ïîëþáèòü...

ß áðîñàþñü çà íåé, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà è ïîñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà òîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîãî äî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ ñ÷èòàë ñâîèì äðóãîì, è óñïåâàþ â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò. Ìàãë êëàä¸ò å¸ ÷åìîäàí â "òàêñè", îòêðûâàåò ïåðåä íåé äâåðöó è... â ýòîò ìèã îíà îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ñîâñåì íå óäèâëÿÿñü ìîåìó ïðèñóòñòâèþ, è äåëàåò øàã ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ êî ìíå.

-Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæíî Âàñ ïîïðîñèòü? - ãîâîðèò îíà ñ áëóæäàþùåé óëûáêîé, - Âû ìåíÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå óâèäèòå, ïîýòîìó ìîæíî ÿ ñäåëàþ òî, î ÷¸ì ìå÷òàëà öåëûé äåíü? Ïîæàëóéñòà, çàêðîéòå ãëàçà...

Å¸ ãîëîñ çâó÷èò ìÿãêî è óñïîêàèâàþùå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü, è... ïîçâîëþ åé ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ðàçáèë åé ñåðäöå è óíè÷òîæèë îáðàç ñâåòëîãî ìàãà Ñíåéïà, îíà ýòî çàñëóæèëà. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ðàññëàáëÿþñü, ãîòîâÿñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ãóáàõ ñëàäîñòü å¸ äûõàíèÿ è ìÿãêîñòü æåíñêèõ ãóá... Ðåçêàÿ áîëü! Ìîÿ ãîëîâà ïî èíåðöèè ä¸ðãàåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó, îò íåîæèäàííîñòè çàìèðàåò äûõàíèå. Êîãäà ÿ äåëàþ ñëåäóþùèé âäîõ, âîçäóõ êàæåòñÿ áîëåå ñâåæèì è ïðîõëàäíûì, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî äî ýòîãî. ß ðàñïàõèâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó ïåðåä ñîáîé óäîâëåòâîð¸ííîå ëèöî Ëèçàíäðû.

-Âû âîäèëè ìåíÿ çà íîñ âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ, ïðîôåññîð, ïðåêðàñíî ìàíèïóëèðîâàëè ìíîé, è ýòî... ýòî áûëè àïëîäèñìåíòû! - áðîñèâ ìíå â ëèöî ñëîâà îáâèíåíèÿ, îíà ñêðûâàåòñÿ â "òàêñè" è óåçæàåò.

Ìàíèïóëèðîâàë?.. Àïëîäèñìåíòû?.. ß íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ! Ëåâàÿ ùåêà ãîðèò è äî ñèõ ïîð ÷óâñòâóåò áîëü, â ãîëîâå çâåíèò... Íî ýòî ôèçè÷åñêèå îùóùåíèÿ, è îíè ñêîðî ïðîéäóò, à âîò ìûñëè... Ìíå áîëüíî è îáèäíî! ß íè÷åì íå çàñëóæèë òàêîé àãðåññèè, âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ áûë èñêðåíåí è îòêðûò òàê, êàê íè ñ êåì äðóãèì, è â îòâåò ïîëó÷èë òîëüêî ðàçìàøèñòóþ ïîù¸÷èíó. Òðîëëü âñ¸ ïîäåðè, ÿ ìîãó âçìàõíóòü ïàëî÷êîé, âåðíóòü å¸ íàçàä èëè òðàíñãðåññèðîâàòü ê íåé è çàñòàâèòü âûñëóøàòü... íî íóæíî ëè ýòî? Îíà ñàìà ñäåëàëà ñâîé âûáîð. È äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî î÷åðåäíîé óðîê.

* * *

-Ñåâåðóñ, Âû óæå âåðíóëèñü? ß äóìàë, ÷òî Âû ïîåõàëè îòäûõàòü íà ïÿòü äíåé, - Äàìáëäîð âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè, íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí ðàä ìåíÿ âèäåòü.

-Âñ¸ ïðàâèëüíî, ïðîôåññîð, íî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà íåñêîëüêî èçìåíèëèñü, è ïîýòîìó ÿ ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ íà ïðàçäíèêè äîìîé. Â Õîãâàðòñ.


End file.
